Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Legend of the Goddess
Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Legend of the Goddess '(プリキュア5☆リボーン：女神の伝説 ''Purikyua 5☆Ribōn: Megami no Densetsu) is a special manga story made for the Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. The manga will be released on July 19, 2016. The manga plays in Yumekawa, where the Cures learn about someone stealing the legendary statue of the goddess Amaterasu. The manga was released by FSprite Media. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Yumehara Kibo '(夢原希望 Yumehara Kibō)/ 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) - Kibo is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Yumehara Middle School. She is energetic and is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face. She also comes from a wealthy family, full of famous people. Unlike her light half, Cure Dream, Kibo is graceful enough to be in the Gymnastics Club and is the captain of the cheerleaders. Kibo's past self was Dark Dream. * 'Natsuki Jounetsu '(夏樹情熱 Natsuki Jōnetsu)/ 'Cure Flare '(キュアフレア Kyua Furea) - Jounetsu is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at Yumehara Middle School. She is patient and intelligent, but her heart is secretly very passionate. Unlike her light half, Cure Rouge, Jounetsu is smart enough to be in the Science Club. Jounetsu's past self was Dark Rouge. * 'Kasugano Kaori '(春日野香織 Kasugano Kaori)/ 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート Kyua Suu~īto) - Kaori is a 13-year-old girl who is in her first year at Yumehara Middle School. She is shy and prefers to stay quiet, and just agree to things politely. Unlike her light half, Cure Lemonade, Kaori has a bad case of stage fright and prefers to be in the Newspaper Club. Kaori's past self was Dark Lemonade. * 'Akimoto Hiromi '(秋元ひろみ Akimoto Hiromi)/ 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) - Hiromi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. Like Yumehara Kibo, Hiromi is energetic and is always ready to share her ideas with everyone. She is also very generous. Unlike her light half, Cure Mint, Hiromi is bouncy and loud, and is in the Drama Club. Hiromi's past self was Dark Mint. * 'Minazuki Kelly '(水無月ケリー Minazuki Kerī)/ 'Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) - Kelly is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. She is sporty and does not do well in school, but she still tries her best. Unlike her light half, Cure Aqua, Kelly is a bit rebellious and is in the Soccer Club. Kelly's past self was Dark Aqua. Mirror Kingdom * 'Hidarin '(ヒダリン Hidarin) - Hidarin is a hyper teddy bear-like creature out of the Mirror Kingdom and almost never seen without his brother, Migirin. * '''Migirin (ミギリン Migirin) - Migirin is a hyper teddy bear-like creature out of the Mirror Kingdom and almost never seen without his brother, Hidarin. Antagonists * 'Princess Akuma '(プリンセス悪魔 Purinsesu Akuma) - A girl who is known as the "Twilight Princess", and is the daughter of Shadow. She is quiet and mysterious, but is very deadly in battle. She can change into a human form. * 'Kowaina '(コワイナー Kowainā) - A tool of the antagonists that is created by putting a special mask on to any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The antagonists often use it for both offense and defense. Minor Characters Chapters TBA News Items and Locations * 'The Statue of Amaterasu '(天照大神の像 Tenterudaijin no zō) - A legendary statue of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Manga Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures